Research will be continued in an effort to determine the site of action of tricyclazole in secondary metabolism of fungi and to relate this information to the anti-pathogenic action of tricyclazole. Studies will be continued in attempts to elucidate the mechanism of anti-sporulating action of triarimol in fungi. Other studies will be directed at determining the relative sensitivity of sterol and gibberellin synthesis in soybean cells to the compounds triarimol, miconazole and clotrimazole. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: de Waard, M. and H.D. Sisler. 1976. Resistance to fenarimol in Aspergillus nidulans. Med. Fac. Landbouww Rijksuniv, Gent. 41:571-578. Sisler, H.D. and N.N. Ragsdale, 1977. Fungitoxicity and growth regulation involving aspects of lipid biosynthesis. Neth. J. Plant Pathol. In press.